A Bad Shapeshifter Day
by Lunar Scholar
Summary: Post-Cold Days. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it sucks. Will try to update as soon as ten reviews on each chapter. Something took Maggie, and Harry is going to get her back. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to a dog giving my face an unneeded bath. I slowly got up, saying,

"Ugh, Hell's bells, Mouse, can't a Winter Knight get any sleep?" I then jumped up, remembering an important piece of information about the massive dog.

Mouse, aren't you supposed to be with...Maggie?" I said my daughter's name slowly, casting out my senses to check for unwanted spying spells. Finding none, I started asking questions with an intensity that bordered on hysteria.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt!? Does she need me? Where is she, what's wrong?" I started to take a breath to ask more questions, but was interrupted by an ice-cold voice coming from the main room of my suite in Arctis Tor, the capital of the Winter Court. The voice was familiar, and not in a good "oh hello, it's me, your favorite relative". This voice more said " hi it's me, the guy who killed your puppy. The voice said, "Your spawn is fine for now, my Knight, but for how long remains to be seen." It was the voice of Mab, the Winter Queen, and, for now at least, my boss. I got up and walked into the room, giving Mab a not-quite glare. "What has happened to my daughter, Mab?" I made sure to keep my voice almost hostile without being outright rude. It was a skill I had mastered after a few months in Arctis Tor. The Queen of Air and Darkness just smiled, an expression that put me on edge. If Mab was happy, someone else was about to be not happy. "You shall address me as Queen Mab when in my presence, my Knight. If you humble yourself, perhaps I shall share some information about your spawn."

I briefly wondered if Mab had done something to Maggie herself, but discarded it after deciding it was too blunt for Mab. I considered smart-assing Mab til she coughed it up, but decided to hold it in, for now(shocking, I know). I was not, however, going to beg for this.

"Mab," I said, stressing the name, "tell me where my daughter is right now."

She gave me another smile. I knew she didn't want me for obedience, but the smiles were starting to creep me out. "But of course, my Knight. Your spawn is in the hands of the naagloshii you faced but three years ago."

_Sorry about the short chapter, the others will be longer. Please review. constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to know what all of you think is best. next chapter after ten reviews. The action doesn't pick up til chapter four. hang in there!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said I'd update after ten reviews, but this was done and i just thought, if it's done i might as well post it. this is about twice as long as the last chapter. I will follow my normal update schedule after this._

My heart stopped. My breath ceased. Naagloshii were the worst news. A lot of them were just people who got teachings from the originals. The originals were very bad, very strong, very fast, and, unlike most supernatural baddies out there, they grasped the concept of emotion. They didn't care about a damn thing other than causing the maximum amount of pain to as many people as it could. The one I had gone against a few years ago was an original, meaning I had my work cut out for me. I hadn't even beat it last time. Listens-to-Wind, a member of the Senior Council, had barely made it run away. Even with the Winter Knight perks, I wasn't sure I could take it. I looked at Mab and thought of something. "Why are you telling me this? What's in it for you?" Based on experience, nothing in the supernatural world ever did things for free. The price could be as small as a weekly order of pizza for a mini bodyguard service to enslavement to the Winter Queen for power. Mab simply said, "This naagloshii slighted me once long ago. It has long since passed time for retribution." This got me thinking. I had told Mab that I got to pick and choose the tasks she gave me. Since then, she had made sure all her tasks were something I_ would _ do, or something circumstance _forced _me to do. I knew at least one servant of Mab's knew the people I consider close. Could he also know about my daughter? I had no doubt Mab would use my daughter to force me into something like this. Could she have been responsible for the naagloshii taking my daughter? Before I could say anything, though, Mab had already started speaking. "I have given you the aide of your former servant, and Cat Sith is at your disposal as always." And then she was gone. I looked around and saw she had taken Mouse too. I sat there, mulling it over for a bit, then started gearing up. My staff, carved from an oak on Demonreach, my new shield bracelet, designed to need only a little power and time to start up enchantments already in place, and my leather duster, this one with a hood. I briefly considered going to Bob, a spirit of intellect in a skull, for help, but he was at Butter's place, and I didn't want to drag anyone into this unless absolutely necessary. Suddenly a voice came from behind me. "I would be happy to share any knowledge on skinwalkers you need, my host." I turned and saw a familiar brown-haired woman sitting on the edge of my bed, and realized who Mab had been talking about when she said 'former servant'. I just stared for a moment, then deciding Lash coming back from dead was not all that unexpected. Apparently, me being brought back healed the parts of my brain that were damaged years ago. "Do you know a lot about naagloshii, Lash?" I kinda figured she did, as the Nickelheads had probably teamed up with one at least once. Lash's next words confirmed it. "Yes, my host, I know a great deal about them, as do the rest of my brethren." I thought about that a bit, then asked what I considered the most important question. "What's the best way to kill one?" I knew last time I had barely made it flinch, but hoped Lash could give me some weakness or something. Unfortunately, Lash didn't seem all that informed. "I'm sorry, my host, but in your current state, I'm not sure you could kill it." I sighed and said, "Well that's ok, your not my only ancient, super-powerful servant." I hadn't really wanted to do this, but I took a breath and called out, "Cat Sith, I require your assistance, if you please!" I turned around just as Sith appeared and said, "Yes, Sir Knight." He had a smug look on his face til he realized I wasn't facing away, so he didn't make me jump. I had a smirk on my face as I asked, "Tell me everything you know about naagloshii." He gave me a cold stare, he hated when I gave him orders, not requests. He started talking. "The naagloshii are powerful, semi-divine beings capable of atrocious acts. They keep their lairs in the Nevernever, venturing out only to feed in order to greater their power. The one you are hunting is the strongest yet, save the six imprisoned on the Well." I was surprised by how thoroughly he had answered, and simply said, "Thank you, Cat Sith, you are dismissed." He padded through the door and out of my suite. I looked over where Lash was sitting, and said, "I am so, so fucked."

_sorry how the first two chapters are boring, I wanted to build up the suspense. Don't worry, the action starts soon. ten reviews, then next chapter! sorry if there is confusion about that shield bracelet, I didn't explain very well. All he has to do is put power in it, and it makes a bubble around him, blocking everything physical and magical, but not heat or anything like that._


	3. Chapter 3

_well my update schedule i decided to shoot it to hell. I decided for my first fanfic ten reviews is a bit much to ask. so, ya know review, constructive criticism helpful. The reason the first three chapters have showed so fast is cause i wrote them before i knew how to post with my phone._

I grabbed my gear and set out. I took the Way from Arctis Tor to Chicago, then followed Sith's instructions to a nearby parking garage. Not too long ago, I had asked Sith to get me a car that would run despite having to deal with a wizard. Technology is something wizards have trouble with. The more modern it is, the higher chance of it breaking down. When I got to the parking garage, I did a double take. The only car there was a pink car. A bright, blinding pink car. I swear, the room seemed darker after looking at that, pink, pink, car. I slowly walked over, cursing Sith the whole while. As I got closer, I noticed a few more details. The neon blue ring around the licence plate. The multitude of bumper stickers, proudly displaying very bright ponies. I cursed Sith some more, swearing to make my orders a hell of a lot tighter in the future. I knew I wouldn't. Trying to win a verbal battle with a Fae is nearly impossible. Because they can't tell a direct lie, they learned to twist their words to make my head hurt. I got into the pink car, hoping against hope that the interior would be better. I found hoping to be too mild, and started praying instead. Apparently He was laughing to hard to listen, because the interior was worse than the exterior. Everything was purple with pale green trim. And not even dark purple, which would have been fine. No, this was a lighter purple, almost pink. I didn't want to be caught dead in this, let alone alive. But I didn't have a choice, not if I wanted to save Maggie in time. Every second she was with the skinwalker was an hour to long, in my opinion. I got in and turned the key. I expected a cough and a wheeze as the car started, but instead got a simple purr. I looked at the car in surprise. Apparently Sith was good with cars. I almost forgave him for the car, then looked around again, and swore to turn Sith into scraps when I next saw him. I pulled out and went to the first place that came to mind. Michael Carpenter lived in a house that made all the others on the street look shabby. It was also guarded by angels (yes real ones, yes I have seen them) on account of being a former Knight of the Cross. The Knights, technically Knight now, wielded swords made from the Cross that Christ was hung on for the Crucifixion, all capital Cs. They traveled the world, fighting darkness and saving the innocent. Their main task is freeing the people under the control of the Knights of the Blackened Denarius. Michael had retired after being shot by a leader of the Nickelheads, as I termed them. After I had found out I had a daughter, and gone to Mexico to find her, she had been adopted by the Carpenters. As far as I knew, she still didn't know I existed. I walked up to the door and knocked four times. Charity, Michael's wife, answered the door. She didn't look like the steely, powerful woman I knew. She looked beat. Her eyes looked red and puffy, as if she had been crying. The mantle of Winter immediately started voicing its opinion of vulnerable woman. I forced down some images and ideas and said, "I would like to speak with Michael." Charity didn't say anything, just nodded and waved me in. She went upstairs, presumably to fetch Michael. I sat on the couch in the living room, waiting. A few seconds later, Michael entered and sat in the chair across from me. He started to speak. "Harry, I..."

"No." I said it calmly, no emotion in my words or my expression. "I don't want to hear apologies. Just tell me what happened, so I can go save _my _daughter." It was a low blow to point out so viciously that Maggie was mine, considering I had never been around for her. Michael took a breath and started his story.

"Maggie, Harry, and Hope were outside. Charity was taking Mouse for a walk. I was inside, leaving Daniel to watch over them. I suddenly heard a scream, but whether it was Hope or Maggie I couldn't tell. I heard Daniel yell for help. By the time I got out there, Maggie was gone, and Daniel was... Daniel was dead."

I suddenly realized why both Charity and Michael seemed more subdued than usual. I felt a tiny bit of guilt at being so abrupt. I quickly brushed it away, though. I didn't have time for emotion, not when my daughter was in danger. Michael continued.

"I wanted to find her, but without Mouse I couldn't find anything. By the time Charity brought him back, or rather the other way around, there were no scents left."

Now this genuinely shocked my. Mouse had always been able to track something. You didn't just have to get up early to fool Mouse, you had to study through the whole freakin' night. I decided I had gotten all I could from here, and got up to leave. I said goodbye to Michael, turned to leave, and damn near slammed into Charity. She was standing by the door, dressed in her custom armor of titanium rings with Kevlar in between. She had a huge hammer on her back, and two swords at her sides. Her words confirmed what I first thought. "I'm coming with you." Her tone suggested I had better not argue, but in my current state, I was not thinking logically. "No. I'll be busy enough without having to look after you." I practically spat out the words. Charity's eyes flashed, not with determination like before, but anger. "Mister Dresden, my own son was murdered by that creature. I will come with you, or so help me God, I will do it alone." Both the Winter mantle and my chivalrous nature agreed to taking her with me, though for very different reasons. I wanted to say no, but the words just wouldn't come. Instead, I just jerked my head to the door and walked out. As expected, she followed me. While I just walked up to my car and got in, Charity stopped dead halfway. Her face contorted, trying to decide whether to laugh or grimace. She started walking, and got all the way into the car before the floodgates burst. As she laughed her ass off, I just started cursing Sith again. It took fully ten minutes before she calmed down. I didn't comment on it. I decided to let her laugh. It could be one of her last. I just said, "One more stop, then we can start looking."

After driving awhile in complete silence, we pulled up to some very nice apartments. I went to the correct one and knocked. My half-brother/vampire Thomas answered. We hadn't seen each other for a year, so it was no surprise when the first thing he did was pull me into a bear hug, slapping my back heartily as he did so. I returned the favor, although with not nearly as much enthusiasm. He seemed to catch on, and released me to look me in the eye.

"Harry," he said. "What's wrong? You look like ten miles of bad road." I almost couldn't speak, my voice was so choked up. "It's Maggie, Thomas. They got Maggie." "What!?" he exclaimed. "Who, when?" I suddenly had doubts about bringing Thomas into this. The naagloshii had hurt Thomas physically, mentally, and spiritually. It had taken him a year to recover. Although it was a little late to back out now. "You remember that shapeshifter that was hunting Morgan?" Thomas nodded, his eyes flashing pale silver for the barest of instants. I told him the story Michael had told me. At the end, he immediately said, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

He made sure his house was locked up and Justine knew where he was going. As we got into the car, Charity immediately stiffened and said in a terse voice, "Why is this vampire coming with us? It can't be trusted for this." I wasn't supposed to reveal the fact that that Thomas and I were brothers, but this was a special occasion. "Would you force Maggie's uncle to sit out on this?" Charity looked rather stunned at the revelation, but took it in stride. She didn't say anything, just nodded. Thomas was the one who asked the obvious question. "So where to next?" I answered in a dark tone. "Now? Now we summon a demon."

Charity wasn't exactly thrilled with my idea. My wizard sense was telling me this. It was helped along by the fact that she hadn't stopped protesting for the past 2 hours. It wasn't like I was any more enthusiastic, but by God, I would do whatever it took to get my little girl back. My patience finally ran out. "Charity, damn it, shut up!" It was a hell of a lot louder and sharper than I had intended, but I got the point across. Or, at least, I think I did. It did absolutely no good though. While she did shoot a glare at me for swearing, her protests continued unabated. I could hear Thomas grinding his teeth together, clearly just as sick of it as I was. I finally stopped the car, and turned to look at her. My voice was hard as I said,"Charity, I don't like this any more than you do. But, despite that, I'm going to summon a demon for information. I don't care if you like it or not. I am sick of your voice, and I haven't even done anything yet. So shut up, sit still, and stop complaining about my methods unless you have a better idea."

I hated lashing out like this, especially to a wife of a friend, but I hated this time period out of all times in a case. I lived for straight up fights, and smashing things to pieces. The fact it was my daughter in danger did nothing to alleviate my stress. Charity looked at me, and did that thing girls do when they suddenly figure out everything you're thinking about. She reached over, patted my shoulder and softly said, "Harry, it's going to be ok. We will find her. Have faith." I scoffed at the mention of faith, but let her continue nonetheless. "I know you love Maggie, but you, and me, need to focus, not fight each other." I considered her words. My eyes were a bit misty, but I ignored it. I nodded, too choked up to talk, and started driving again.

_ok i just noticed i forgot the disclaimer thing so i don't own harry dresden that's Jim butcher, pretend you read this at the beginning of all chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_these chapters are coming fast. I don't have a beta reader, so could you guys tell me if you feel I have to little detail? Or if you want to be my beta for future chapters, just PM me._

My preparations didn't take too long, but I still gritted my teeth at every wasted minute. When the asshole at the light cut me off, only to slow down to half the speed limit. The cashier who thought her phone was more important than me. Until I hexed it, that is. Finally, we got to a pre-prepared building I had built a month ago. I hadn't expected to use it so soon, or for such a huge summoning, so a few adjustments were made. A huge circle, ten foot diameter. Five candles, forming a pentacle inside, but with one point outside the circle. I made sure Charity and Thomas were in circles made specifically for mortals. I sealed my own circle and prepared my will. I started my incantations. I used English, since the being I was summoning could only speak in the language it was summoned in.

"Great One! Terrible One! King of Wyldfae! I bid thee to me, I call thee here! Come forth, Del'ja!"

Del'ja was an ancient being with a surprisingly low power. He was considered the King of Wyldfae because his whispering in the ears of some powerful creatures made most of the changes in Faerie decisions. He was more knowledgeable than any other creature I was aware of. There were no notes or books on him, and I only knew his Name because I had watched Mab summon him. Any other preparations were suggestions from Lash. I expected him to arrive in some big, flashy explosion. Creatures like him normally have a big ego and want to look good. However, he simply appeared in the circle. No warning, no noise, and in the shape of a rattlesnake. I felt him press against the bonds of the circle, testing the boundaries. He may have been weak compared to other creatures in the NeverNever, but he was still plenty strong. Based solely of this, I put him on par with Cowl, a dark wizard I had one had the displeasure to encounter. Del'ja was strong, but not ridiculously so. The reason for the massive amount of preparation was for his knowledge. I guessed he could wiggle out of just about anything. Thus, I tried to copy the design I had seen Mab use, again with help from Lash. As soon as the snake in the circle had gone around the perimeter, is reverted to an almost human shape. A few features were wrong, perhaps deliberately so. Tiny horns poking out of red, bushy hair. Maroon eyes with vertical pupils. And, most telling of all, his bare feet were on fire. The feet seemed a bit blatant, but given my fighting style, I could hardly judge. His voice was almost a whisper, reminding me of the sound of an owl swooping down for a mouse.

"Harry Blackstone Dresden." I shivered as he said my name. He had everything right, only missing the "Copperfield". I was very grateful for that. I had worried with his knowledge he might know my full Name, which he could have easily used to break my circle. He turned to my friends.

"Charity Carpenter. Thomas Raith. I think I see what is happening here. I would assume you are searching for your daughter, Margaret Dresden?"

I almost dismissed him then and there. This thing that way too much knowledge about me, and would almost certainly want more. But I held my nerve and replied in a stern and not at all shaky voice.

"I am." I decided the less I spoke, the better. His eyes flashed yellow at my answer, and he shivered in delight.

"Wonderful. I simply live to unite split families." His voice dripped sarcasm. I answered, again using as few words as possible.

"Name your price for the whereabouts of Margaret Dresden, my daughter."

"With pleasure," he replied. "All I ask is a fraction of power from everyone present. I swear you will never notice it was gone. In fact, it will even replace itself after awhile."

So this was how this guy got power. Taking a tiny fraction of a soul, which does grow back, and using it for himself. I briefly wondered if that meant he could use soulfire, but dismissed it. Something to ponder later.

"I refuse. Name a different price for the whereabouts of Margaret Dresden, my daughter." He looked a bit put out, but not for long.

"Very well. For the whereabouts of Margaret Dresden, your daughter, I demand a Name I have not heard before." Now this would be tough. I had no idea what he would know or not know. I didn't know that many Names to begin with, let alone one he wouldn't know. I decided to try one from the Nickelheads.

"Polienius Lartessa." He looked bored, changing form every now and then.

"No. I've known that one for a long time. And I do insist on the whole Name, not a simple trifle." Well damn. That was about as obscure as I was willing to let go. I needed something else.

"I refuse. Name another price for the whereabouts of Margaret Dresden, my daughter." He looked surprised, as if his last offer was generous. He mulled it over a bit, and finally responded.

"This is my final offer, Harry Blackstone Dresden. I offer but a single question."

This couldn't be good.

"Tell me, Harry Blackstone Dresden, what is your Name. If you answer, I promise to not divulge it, nor use it against you." My brain went into overdrive, thinking about what he said. As a being of the NeverNever, his promises would hold him. I realized I didn't have much choice. Plus, if he held his word, it wasn't so horrifying.

"My Name," I said, "Is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden." Del-ja's eyes lit up. He responded in a softer voice than before. "Thank you, Harry Dresden. I must tell you it is a shock to know how much you've changed from twenty years ago." I froze. I answered.

"You knew my Name twenty years ago?"

"But of course. You gave your Name to Lea for power. She gave it to Mab, who in turn gave it to me. I was furious when it didn't work ten years later."

I cut in here. "If you wanted my Name to work back then, why did you promise to not use it now?"

He gave a wistful smile. "I had an offer. Your current Name for more power than even the Mothers possess."

This scared me. The Mothers were the past representation of the Queens of Summer and Winter. They were extremely powerful, but bound by restrictions. It scared me I had pissed of something more powerful than the Mothers. I started wondering just how much of an irritant I was to the Dark. Something else to ponder later. I snapped out of my reverie, realizing I not only had just been pleasantly chatting with a demon, I had completely ignored him. Oh, this guy was good. Very good. I was starting to see why he was considered King of the Wyldfae. I asked him in a harder tone than normal.

"Del-ja, I have given you my True Name. I bid thee tell me the whereabouts of Margaret Dresden, my daughter."

He smiled, showing teeth filed into points.

"Your daughter is held on the island you have claimed and named Demonreach." I gave a wolf's grin. Demonreach was mine now. The naagloshii was about to be demolished.

We got in my car and I drove to the dock where the _Water Beetle _was. Thomas started it up while I untied it. There were no problems getting to Whatsup Dock, built by my brother and me. As soon as I stepped on the soil of Demonreach, I knew everything about the island. The average temperature(67 degrees Fahrenheit) the number of man-made structures on the island (17) and most importantly, the location of my daughter. I couldn't tell very much about the structure my daughter was in other than dimensions, but it was new. I started to walk, and Charity and Thomas struggled to catch up.

"Harry", Charity said. "What's the plan here?"

I answered quickly, barely thinking about it. "We go in, kill the son of a bitch that has my girl, and take her home."

Thomas chimed in. "That's a great plan, Harry. But when did we change the objective from "save Maggie" to "die in screaming pain"?"

I looked over at him, a snarl forming on my face. Then I realized the Winter mantle had started taking control. I took a deep breath, and thought. I decided my plans normally involved smashing and slashing until all my enemies were dead or incapacitated. Logic showed that was not a smart plan.

"I have a suggestion, my host." Lash said, appearing in front of me.

"Ok", I replied. "Let's hear it."

Lash whispered the plan to me, and my smile got bigger and bigger.

I beckoned Charity and Thomas over.

"Ok, guys. Here's what we're going to do..."

_and there's chapter four. what do you think? please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ya, been way longer than norm since i updated (i blame high school ) but I'm working on it. my rush of inspiration died down, so i got no clue where this story is going._

As we sneaked to the building where my daughter was being held, I kept close track of everything on the island, via my intellectus. As hard as I focused, I still could detect neither hide nor hair of the naagloshii, suggesting he had learned a few new tricks since I had last fought him. I kept running the plan through my head, wondering what could go wrong. After a few minutes I realized a lot of things could go wrong, to many to count. After that realization, I focused on things that could go drastically wrong. The final count was a bit worrying. I decided to ignore what could go wrong, and re-focused on my daughter. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not, but given the nature of skinwalkers, it was a certainty. The thought made my blood boil.

Finally, we were all in position. I walked casually over to the brick building I had sensed my daughter in. I looked in a slot that reminded me of a prison. I peered in and saw my daughter in person for the third time in my life. She reminded me of the last little girl that had been on this island. Ivy was even more sheltered than Maggie, but that hadn't stopped the Nickelheads from torturing her just to make her take a coin. Looking at Maggie, covered in cuts and bruises, I remembered what I had done to the Nickelheads, and swore to do ten times worse to the naagloshii. I pressed my staff against the wall and whispered, "forzare", causing a ball of force to smash a small hole in the wall. I used my hands to pull more bricks out, widening the hole. As soon as it was big enough, I tried to step through.

Did I ever mention naagloshii are sneaky as hell?

I heard a rush of air from behind and above me, and jumped to the side. A huge bat, bigger than any I'd ever heard of, missed a full body blow, but clipped my side, spinning me to the ground. Already the plan had gone to hell. It was based on the naagloshii taking a ground based shape. I heard the bat swoop down again, facing its claws at my head. I forced power into my shield bracelet, forming a bubble around me. It barely held up, but it did force the bat away. It landed on the ground near me, and reverted to its original form. It looked a bit like a bear human, but with gold fur and lean muscles. It spoke at last, its voice smooth and seemingly calm.

"False shaman." it said, starting at me with wide, eager eyes. "You are stronger than you once were. But you are still too weak to be anything more than a tasty appetizer."

Banter. Finally, something was back to normal.

"Release the girl, asshole, or all you'll be tasting is dirt." This only caused it to laugh.

"False shaman, why dance around the truth? I know exactly who that girl is. I will release her on one condition."

One condition for my daughter? This wasn't going to be good.

The creature gave me a predator's smile.

"Release my brethren, false shaman, and your spawn will likewise be released."

Oh, shit. This was kinda worst case scenario. As warden of the Well, I could release prisoners, but that didn't mean I was going to. According to Cat Sith, those six in the Well were the most powerful of them all. I would just have Demonreach put this piece of shit in the Well, but I'd learned that wasn't how it worked. Technically, Demonreach could just forcefully slam something in a crystal, but it was a risky gambit at best. Unless the creature in question was weakened first, it could put up enough of a fight to damage the prison, and potentially release some prisoners. Only the Warden knew this, so a lot of creatures didn't attempt anything on the island for fear of being imprisoned. Clearly, this thing was either aware of the limitation, or it was strong enough to resist Demonreach long enough to release some prisoners. Either way, this was not good. I reached for Winter's power and yelled, "_Infriga_!"

A rush of ice flew towards the naagloshii, ready to freeze it in place. It crossed its arms in an x shape, causing the attack to flow around him, doing nothing. The naagloshii grinned at me, knowing it could block anything I threw at it. Thankfully, I wasn't alone.

In a perfectly synchronized attack, Thomas's sword went through the thing's body, while Charity's hammer slammed into its side. While it was distracted, I reached for soulfire, the fire of creation, and used it to fuel my favorite spell.

"_Fuego_!" I yelled, causing a white-hot lance of flame to fly at the creature, burning a good deal of fur. The creature shimmered, then disappeared under a veil. I couldn't see it, but I could try to disrupt its veil.

"_ventas servitus_!" I called up a gust of wind, causing dust to fly up. The naagloshii, unprepared for the dust, was revealed. Thomas drew his Desert Eagle and shot it, causing it to roar in pain. It shifted into a bat again, and flew away, calling out,

"False shaman! I will be back! You shall not defeat me in my task. My master shall destroy you!"

And with that he disappeared, vanishing into the night sky. I started up, wondering if it was about to try again. After a couple minutes of looking, I sprinted over to the brick structure to check on my daughter.

Charity was already there, cradling her as she cried.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," she kept saying over and over. Charity just hugged her tighter, tears in her eyes as well. My feelings were a bit mixed here. I was glad my daughter was safe, but with so many things now knowing she was my daughter, how long would it be before another one took a swing? I only knew she was in danger this time from Mab. I couldn't count on her being so forthcoming the next time. What if it happened during some mission? What if I was too late next time? While all this played out in my head, my daughter and Charity were in the same place, rocking back and forth, crying on each other.

Thomas came up from behind me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Dude", he said, "Don't tell me you're going to chicken out now. She's right there. At least hug her, for God's sake."

I turned and gave him a tired smile.

"Yeah, you're right for once."

I walked over and joined the little group, and embraced my daughter for the first time ever.

"Come on guys", I said. "Time to go home.

_Ok so this chapter took longer than normal. I see why everyone hates writing emotions, holy crap that's hard. Anyway, i might be putting this story on hold for a while. this was a bit of a test run, my first fanfiction. my next fanfics will be an infamous/resident evil crossover, or a my little pony/resident evil crossover. it might be awhile before i come back to this one. if you hate cliffhangers, ignore the bit where the naagloshii talks about a master. happy Easter people!_


End file.
